Splitterhandgranate 72
The Splitterhandgranate 72 '''(Shg 72,' Galactic Standard: ''Fragmentation hand grenade 72) is a model of fragmentation hand grenade that is currently used by a variety of armed forces and groups within the Menschlicher Sternenstaat. Operating off of the "stick grenade" model implemented in the 100s from ancient grenade designs, the Shg 72 is an evolution of the old Shg 67 hand grenade via the incorporation of homing and microjet technology for independent traversal of the explosive, in addition to toggled options for timed explosions, proximity detonations to designated targets, or an ability to detonate on impact with any surface. Overview The Shg 72 is a modern type of "stick grenade" that utilizes a fuse tube that incorporates microjets for independent propulsion when thrown, with its superior surface sporting an approximately 84mm wide explosive head. This head contains about 410 grams worth of dinitrotetrazine explosive filler, which can be detonated by internal mechanisms through sensing impact with a surface, being proximal to targets designated by the operator, or through traditional timing. Accidents are prevented during usage of the Shg 72 by the incorporation of miniature failsafe computers and a physical safety pin at the bottom of the shaft. Being held by the average Sturmheer ''soldier utilizing light power armor, and without engaging its microjets, the three pound grenade can be thrown quite a significant distance - often as far as 100 meters for those trained with its use. To an average human with no power armor, it may be able to be thrown at around 14 meters, but the activation of microjets have been able to assist the user in throwing the grenade an extra 15 to 20 meters. Use For a soldier to deploy the Shg 72, the safety cap located at the bottom end of the fuse tube must be removed. This will reveal the safety pin that, when pulled, will activate the internal computers of the grenade and prompt the user through both connected HUD and physical surface GUI as to what detonation mechanism it will utilize when thrown. After selection is made, the soldier is advised to throw it with maximum accuracy towards a desired surface or to the enemy in order for the on-board microjets and sensors to synchronize fully its mid-air propulsion. Unless this feature is disengaged prior to being thrown, it will always automatically engage when prompted to ''detonate via proximity to enemy and steer the grenade towards any moving or still target in the direction it was thrown - and will discriminate targets using combat information and an on-board miniature computer from the user if needed. The grenade, if prompted to detonate on impact, will not steer towards targets even when sensed. Timed detonations are up to the user if to fly to the target or carry only the thrower's momentum. Regardless of detonation mechanism, the grenade will explode via mass agitation of the dinitrotetrazine filler. The sheer power of the explosion will in itself send a powerful concussive blast for an upwards of several meters in addition to high-velocity shards of metal and polymer. Although the grenade is not meant to deal with "hard" targets, the concussive blast alone can provide enough distraction and/or damage; Staat partisans often bundle multiple explosive heads together when lacking dedicated anti-tank grenades. Users * Abujan Empire (leased) * Menschlicher Sternenstaat ** Staatsschutz *** Kampf-Staatsschutz ** Staatswehr *** Weltraummarine *** Sturmheer Category:Weapons Category:Grenades Category:Menschlicher Sternenstaat Category:Military